


Heart no kuni no Gon.

by AirayTheCatOnline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Debería añadir otra etiqueta?, Es la primera vez que uso esto, M/M, Wonderland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirayTheCatOnline/pseuds/AirayTheCatOnline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un lugar donde no existe el tiempo, y las cosas parecen tener su propio ritmo, Gon se encuentra perdido siguiendo a un conejo que le parece familiar, mientras en su mente suena una melodía que le causa nostalgia.</p>
<p>Los recuerdos son lo más importante en la vida, ya que con ellos puedes generar historias y compartir tus penas y alegrías con aquellos que te escuchen.</p>
<p>Este es un KilluGon con un pequeño toque de HisoGon... nada realmente grave que se note...tanto(?)</p>
<p>Espero les guste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart no kuni no Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Hunter x Hunter, ni Heart no kuni no Alice, ni las canciones que aparecen me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos dueños.  
> Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solo la escribí por un impulso y porque me gusta ver a Gon con vestido(?)

La sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando lo hizo estremecer mientras abría los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en mitad de un prado sin darse cuenta, algo realmente peligroso considerando todos los animales salvajes que vivía en el bosque cercano. Como si recordará algo importante miro fijamente unos arbustos que se encontraban a unos metros a sus espaldas, algo o alguien lo estaba mirando desde esa dirección...

Aun algo desorientado se levanto para mirar más cerca los arbustos, todo dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso, pero había algo, como una especie de dejà vu mezclado con curiosidad que hacía que sus pies se muevan solos. Pronto los arbustos comenzaron a sacudirse y apareció un pequeño conejo blanco, probablemente era imposible, pero el joven juraría que el conejo parecía avergonzado y nervioso. Se acerco un poco más para verlo mejor, era completamente blanco con unos ojos azul claro y parecía que tenía algo alrededor del cuello, probablemente eso estaba causando que el conejo se viera así.

-Déjame ayudarte...- el joven se acerco una vez más al animal y al ver que este aun no se movía extendió su mano para acariciarse una de sus orejas. El animal parecía complacido con la caricia ya que acerco aun más su cabeza, de forma disimulada rozo la su cuello y noto que traía colgando una cadena de oro. El conejo lo miro con grandes ojos y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza empezó a dar brincos.

-Espera!- dijo alarmado, era imposible que el conejo de dijera “sígueme” con ese gesto y aun más extraño que se hubiera detenido –acaso entiendes lo que digo?- pregunto asombrado mientras veía como el conejo miraba hacia arriba de forma exaspera. 

El chico se mordió el labio mientras meditaba todo el asunto, obviamente ese conejo extraño quería que lo siguiera y él quería seguirlo, pero por qué... Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en el asunto, el conejo emprendió marcha de nuevo.

-Espera un poco mi chaqueta...- el chico miro al conejo que volvió a detenerse y luego a sus espaldas donde se encontraba tira su chaqueta de forma descuidada en el suelo, nuevamente se mordió el labio y miro al conejo, el cual movía una de sus patas de forma impaciente –ok vamos, mi chaqueta no se va a mover, además quien podría quererla de todos modos...- 

Al principio solo caminaba pero pasado los minutos se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba corriendo para mantener en ritmo de esa escurridiza bola de pelos –espera no tan rápido- seguía corriendo para darle alcance, hasta que paso lo que más temía, ya no veía al conejo por ninguna parte, ni sabia donde se había metido. 

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando sintió una mano en su hombro –te has vuelto más lento con el tiempo- menciono una voz a sus espaldas. Sin pensarlo se volteo quedando frente a frente con un joven más alto que él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curioso pero extrañamente sin miedo. El joven frente a él era unos centímetros mas alto por lo que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver su rostro, si ignoraba la diferencia de altura, parecía que tuvieran la misma edad. Su piel era clara, casi pálida, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y su cabello era blancos y mullidos con... dos orejas de conejo?

El peliblanco simplemente volvió a mirar hacia arriba pensando si tenía tiempo que perder para atender a la pregunta del chico frente a él. Definitivamente no –realmente debo dejar de despertarte entre sueños, hace que te vuelvas mas despistado de lo normal- y como si se tratara de algo normal lo cargo estilo princesa.

-Oye quien te crees que eres!? Bájame y responde mi pregunta- el chico se movía inquieto mientras trataba de hacer que lo soltara, énfasis en trataba.

-Mi nombre el Killua White, puedes llamarme Killua o conejo-chan Alicia, perdón quiero decir Gon- respondió mientras seguían caminado a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Quién es Alicia?- Pregunto confundido el moreno.

-Tu- respondió como si nada.

-Pero si yo soy Gon- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé...-En ningún momento había cruzado miradas con el moreno mientras tenían esa extraña conversación –Definitivamente la próxima vez dejaré que duermas y te cargare desde un principio, no eres tu cuando te despiertan en medio de tu sueño- el albino suspiro.

Decir que estaba confundido era poco –Neeee... Conejo-chan, puedes bajarme ahora?- pregunto de forma tierna “¿por qué se sonroja? El fue él que me dijo que lo llamara así” hizo un puchero.

Aun sonrojado el albino lo dejo en el suelo –Ya vamos bastante tarde será mejor que tomemos un atajo- susurro.

A medida que avanzaban el bosque se hacía más denso y los troncos de los arboles se veían anchos y gruesos. El albino se detuvo frente uno especialmente gordo y le dio unos golpes, como si fuera una puerta, el moreno estaba a punto de preguntar porque hizo eso cuando la corteza del árbol se abrió dejando ver una escalera bien iluminada que se dirigía a una cueva. Sin detenerse a preguntar comenzaron a bajar las extrañas escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía un largo y angosto pasillo.

-Si avanzamos por este camino llegaremos más rápido al castillo- dijo el conejo mientras empujaba los hombros del moreno para que empezara a caminar, el pasillo era tan estrecho que no podían caminar uno al lado del otro.

“Cómo es posible que este camino nos lleve a cualquier parte” pensaba el moreno mientras sentía que las paredes se hacían cada vez mas angostas y el techo más bajo, avanzando un par de metros más se detuvo –¿una puerta pequeña?- Pregunto con asombro mientras se agachaba y la abría, del otro lado de la puerta todo era demasiado blanco por lo que no podía distinguir nada del exterior –Killua, como se supone que pasaras por esta puerta- era obvio que si el apenas si podía pasar el albino con su tamaño se quedaría atrapado en ese raro pasillo, pero antes de darse vuelta sintió algo rozar una de sus piernas y el pequeño conejo blanco atravesó la puerta como si nada –bastante conveniente... ni modo...- y con esfuerzo el moreno logro pasar estilo punta y codo por la puerta.

En primera instancia la luz brillante hizo que se cubriera los ojos, cuando al fin pudo acostumbrar su vista al brillo se dio cuenta que estaba en un prado parecido al que había estado descansado antes, solo que este era mucho más bonito, pequeñas flores de colores cubrían el suelo y a lo lejos se podía ver el techo de un gran castillo rojo con negro. Extrañado miró a sus espaldas esperando ver alguna pared pero solo vio más de ese hermoso prado, al mirar a sus pies vio que aun estaba la pequeña puerta abierta, paso su mano a través de ella esperando que su mano desapareciera por arte de magia, pero nada de eso paso, era como si solo fuera una puerta inútil... Estaba a punto de buscar a su peludo amigo cuando una voz lo hizo saltar.

-Definitivamente deberás cambiarte esas ropas, no puedes ver así a la reina- Comento con el ceño fruncido el conejo ahora con su forma humana. El más bajo arrugo la nariz mientras veía que sus ropas estaban bastante sucias –En fin, ya podrás cambiarte una vez te lleve a tu habitación- y antes de lo que el pelinegro pudiera preguntarle a que se refería lo volvió a cargar.

En brazos del albino sintió el impulso de agarrarse del cuello del más alto, no sabía porque, simplemente era un presentimiento y así lo hizo. El albino sonrió de forma astuta con un aire de suficiencia, más parecida a un gato que un conejo. 

-De esta forma llegaremos más rápido-

Sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo y se aferro mas fuerte al conejo mientras veía como todo su entorno se veía borroso. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al castillo y en cosa de segundo estaban frente a una puerta grande de roble.

-Aquí estamos, será mejor que te cambies, realmente estamos tarde- el albino se molesto en sacar un pequeño y bonito reloj de su bolsillo mientras fruncía el ceño, la verdad no entendía porque hizo eso, el albino estaba prácticamente cubierto de relojes había contado al menos doce.

El más bajo entro con cuidado a la habitación, se veía bastante lujosa pero sencilla al mismo tiempo, tenía una cama amplia y de apariencia cómoda, un pequeño tocador con un espejo grande y varios cajones, un baúl a los pies de la cama y un closet de 3 puertas, la habitación tenía una iluminación agradable proveniente de la ventana que funcionaba como puerta para salir a un balcón. Desde donde estaba parado no se apreciaba bien pero probablemente tenia vista hacia algún tipo de jardín. 

Sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a closet para cambiarse ropa, al abrir se quedo aun mas desconcertado –Neee... Killua, crees que podrías venir un momento- llamo el moreno aun no convencido de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ocurre algo malo Gon- pregunto curioso mientras tocaba el hombro del otro.

-Etto... Aquí solo hay vestidos...- contesto desconcertado.

El albino arqueo una ceja sin entender el problema –Y que hay con eso- rebusco un poco y saco un bonito vestido con vuelos color verde agua y un delantal blanco –ten este se te vera bien... aunque creo que tienes razón... ya estas algo viejo para usar ropas con tantos vuelos- comento creyendo que ese era el problema del moreno.

-Um... crees que tengan algo más?- pregunto tomando con cuidado el vestido que el albino le entregaba.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez que vengas pediré que confeccionen algo más maduro para ti- 

-Tal vez algo con pantalones- susurro el moreno mientras de forma resignada se cambiaba, ya había perdido las esperanzas de entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

El albino solo lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Una vez que se había puesto el vestido se voltio en busca de la opinión del conejo. –Como me veo Killua?- pregunto algo avergonzado.

El albino solo lo estudia en silencio con una mirada seria. Todo el ajetreo había echo que su cabello negro, normalmente peinado, callera de forma descuidada sobre sus ojos, sin decir una palabra se acerco al tocador y después de revolver algunos cajones se volvió a acercar al moreno.

-Mucho mejor- dijo una vez termino de acomodar el pelo del mas bajo con ayuda de un listón a juego con el vestido -...una cosa más...- tomo de forma gentil la muñeca izquierda y le puso una muñequera del color del vestido con vuelos blancos –ahora si estás listo-

Ambos caminaron en silencio por un corredor largo, hasta que empezaron a escuchar el murmullo de la gente y una música suave. Los ojos de chico se abrieron con asombro mientras miraba el amplio salón lleno de gente, a su derecha habían mesas llenas de comida y postres, junto con algunas bebidas, varias personas vestidas como mucamas se paseaban por el salón con bandejas ofreciendo dulces y tazas con té.

-Por aquí- el conejo tomo la mano del moreno haciendo que saltara levemente de la impresión –debemos saludar primero a la reina-

Ambos aun tomados de la mano se acercaron a una tarima donde se encontraba la reina.

-Gon-chan, oni-chan- exclamo una vocecita cantarina.

El moreno sorprendido miro a la reina frente a él, era una chica probablemente más joven que ellos con unos grandes y expresivos ojos azul claro idénticos al color del conejo, su piel era más blanca probablemente debido a que pasaba muchas horas en el castillo y su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado en un tomate, fuera del color del pelo era obvio que era la hermana menor del albino, pero porque no tenía orejas?, sin querer parecer grosero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

La risa cantarina de la joven no se hizo esperar –no haga eso Gon-chan... No ha pasado tanto tiempo-

-Alluka, lo desperté mientras dormía profundamente...- comento su hermano como si fuera algo relevante.

Una cara de asombro fue todo lo que obtuvo de la reina, como si el comentario revelara un montón de secretos, mas no hizo ningún comentario.

El moreno se sentía incomodo y no sabía bien que decir, no entendía que hacia ahí, ni a que se debía la fiesta, tal vez era el cumpleaños de la reina y el no tenía ningún presente para ella –ano... que estamos celebrando?- pregunto de forma tímida.

Ambos hermanos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido, mas fue la reina la que respondió con un tono amable.

-A ti pues claro, al hecho que has vuelto... Esta es tu fiesta- aclaro casi de forma maternal. Y como si la pregunta nunca hubiera sido hecha los hermanos siguieron conversando ajenos al mundo.

De pronto el moreno encontró interesante los volantes del delantal y empezó a jugar con ellos, al menos nadie lo había mirado de forma extraño por estar usando un vestido. Suspiro mientras seguía jugando con su vestido hasta que una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar de nuevo, debía hacer algo con eso, este día lo habían asustado más veces de las que podía recordar.

-Que agradable sorpresa, por un momento creí que no llegarías- Exclamo una voz grave a espaldas del moreno. –Te gustaría compartir una pieza de baile conmigo?-

El moreno se dio vuelta apresurado, mientras sentía que el aire en sus pulmones de acababa de repente, si él creía que Killua era alto el tipo frente a él debía ser un titan, con suerte y le llegaba hasta un poco antes del hombro. Él sabía que era bajo y aun le quedaba por crecer (aunque no mucho, después de todo su padre tampoco era un hombre muy alto) pero sin duda estar frente a este hombre era ofensivo. –No puedo bailar con alguien que no conozco – Dijo inflando las mejillas de forma infantil.

El adulto simplemente rió mientras empujaba al moreno a la pista, él sabía que si el moreno no quería habría puesto resistencia y obviamente él no podría si quiera tocarle un pelo –Ya había escuchado que el conejo te despertó mientras dormías- comento mientras acariciaba la mejilla de un sonrojado pelinegro.

Por qué todo el mundo asumía que su desorientación se debía a la falta de sueño, por qué él hombre frente a él le inspiraba respeto, por qué pese a ser la primera vez que estaba en ese castillo sentía un efecto de nostalgia en su pecho. El moreno hizo mueca de desesperación mientras trataba de entender por qué dejaba que otro hombre de tocara de esa manera. 

Finalmente cerró sus ojos y suspiro largamente. La mano del hombre seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto mientras tomaba una mano del más bajo listo para empezar a bailar.

Quería responder que no pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos del otro, realmente no se explicaba cómo iban a bailar con la clara diferencia de alturas. 

(nota: la canción que bailan es Kyousou requiem, link con sub en español https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PeYUahxwFE)

Pronto comenzó a sonar una balada, era bastante pegajosa y extrañamente le recordaba a Paris y una voz melosa empezó a cantar, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quien cantaba no era otro que el hombre raro que tenía en frente. Este simplemente le sonrió mientras se movía junto al moreno.

El réquiem al que juego cada noche  
Lo siento hasta alcanzar su máximo grado  
Te encontré, te ves delicioso.  
Teñiré tu cuerpo de carmesí, como un fruto  
Verte madurar me enciende~  
Se vierte la sangre, se corta la respiración  
Y el momento se vuelve eternamente dulce  
Ven, sal de aquellos arbustos  
Déjame hundirme en esos ojos asustados  
Sólo espera, extiende ambas manos  
Déjate caer en esta fiesta de locura

Se sentía avergonzado, tanto por lo cerca que estaba del hombre como por la letra de la canción que le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si le estuviera cantando a él, como si le estuviera contando una historia, sentía un nudo en el estomago y sumado al hecho de que apenas lograba seguir el ritmo era un manojo de nervios.

-Si quieres puedes pisar mis pies- Dijo durante un silencio, mientras veía como el moreno se esforzaba en mantener el ritmo y luego siguió cantando.

-N-no eso... eso no se vería bien conmigo- respondía mientras trataba de bailar pero el otro simplemente daba pasos muy largos, sus mejillas estén terriblemente rojas pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

Esta noche te atrapare en un abrazo  
Que nos unirá en total perfección.  
Llenarte de amor es simplemente hermoso

Ésta húmeda gota que desciende hacia abajo (eso dice la letra del link)  
Si la toco, se convertirá en una rosa  
Que se dispersará y volará lejos  
Congelando eternamente este momento bañando en carmesí

Ven, mira esta parte del sueño  
Su argumento retorcido es como un dulce veneno  
Solo espera, extiende ambas manos  
Te voy a hacer caer en la locura esta noche caprichosa. 

-Vamos como los viejos tiempos- le guiño un ojo mientras levantaba al moreno y esto no podía alcanzar el suelo. Escucho como el moreno suspiraba y luego pisaba sus pies. Una vez más empezó a cantar, esta vez bailando un poco más despacio para evitar poner más nerviosa a su pareja. 

Al ver tu reflejo en mis ojos  
¿No te sientes más vivo?  
Me perteneces sólo a mí  
Porque eres demasiado valioso cómo para ser destruido

Ven, sal de aquellos arbustos  
Y permíteme hundirme en tus ojos temblorosos  
Solo espera, extiende ambas manos  
Déjame mostrarte la canción de la locura

Continúo cantando hasta que solo faltaba la parte instrumental de la canción –La verdad es que estas más grande desde la última vez que nos vimos- acaricio la cabeza del moreno –Pero aun te falta madurar, mi pequeña frutita... quizás cuando vuelvas de nuevo... mmm cuantas posibilidades- 

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar y esta vez el hombre ya no estaba cantando, eso termino de relajar al moreno y siguieron bailando como si estuvieran hechizados. Al finalizar la canción el moreno no sabía cuantas canciones ya habían bailado, pero no le importaba, el hombre frente a él nunca dejo de mirarlo y eso lo hacía sentir mareado, cuando estaba a punto de hablar el brazo en su cintura se apretó haciendo que estuvieran aun mas juntos, noto que cada vez el otro rostro estaba más cerca que el suyo y cerró los ojos sin saber bien que esperar.

Sintió unos labios sobre su frente y luego como el otro lo soltaba suavemente, como si fuera una señal para que se bajara de sus pies el moreno se paro correctamente.  
Nuevamente se sintió torpe y miro al suelo, antes de hacer algún comentario el otro agrego.

-Escuche que la reina mando a preparar el mejor té de manzana del reino, creo que tomare una taza... o 44...- comento a nadie en especifico mientras se alejaba de otro.

-Sombrerero!- lo llamo mientras lo veía avanzar entre la gente... “¿sombrerero?” no entendía porque lo llamo de esa forma, pero sentía que quedaba bien con la personalidad de aquel extraño hombre, quería alcanzarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien que lo llamara así. Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la idea murió al sentir como lo abrazan por la espalda.

-Lamento haberte dejado solo por tanto tiempo, cuando estoy con Alluka tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo- Rio de su propia broma, mientras hacía que el más bajo girar entre sus brazos para verlo.

-Conejo-chan eso sería imposible- susurro entendiendo la broma del albino –Usted controla el tiempo de cada persona en este lugar- agrego tocando el reloj que colgaba de su cuellos, el reloj de Alicia, su reloj, el cual lamentablemente había vuelto a girar.

“Sabes que no de todas” quiso responder pero no quería matar el momento y simplemente junto su frente a la del moreno –me alegro que estés mas despierto, ahora vamos a bailar- Lo arrastro a la mitad de la pista.

-E-espera...- tartamudeo mientras era jalado por el albino –Killuaaa~ todos nos están mirando...- dijo apenado.

-Eso es porque están esperando su turno para bailar contigo y como saben que no pueden se conforman con solo mirar- aclaro orgulloso de la reacción del moreno.

(Nota: por si es que lo habían dudado la canción que ellos bailaran será Ginpatsu no Lullaby , link para que todo sea más bonito https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TeC9xyV0oA )

Comenzó una tierna melodía, a diferencia del sombrerero con Killua se sentía cómodo. Abrazo al albino y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del otro, mientras este respondía el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del moreno y empezaban a moverse lentamente.

Realmente ninguno estaba interesado en bailar, solo querían sentir la música en sus cabezas y escuchar sus corazones latiendo en sintonía, algo que solo Gon podía conseguir. Una vuelta y otra más, un paso a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, que importa si no es un vals, es su canción y la bailarían como quieran.  
Sabía que la canción era corta y más pronto de lo que quería iba a terminar, separándose del hombro del albino miro detenidamente el reloj de su cuello, 1 minuto para las 5:07 -Killua...- hablo despacio sin detenerse –Lo siento...- susurro con un tono lleno de dolor.

-No te preocupes, ya deberías saber que no importa donde vallas, ni cuantas veces olvides este lugar, yo siempre te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta- volvió a juntar su frente con la del pelinegro cerrando fuerte los ojos y mordiendo su labio para no hablar más, incluso si era Gon sentía vergüenza de revelar sus deseos.

-Esta vez me besaras?- pregunto sin apartar sus ojos. Recordó todas las otras veces que estuvo en esta misma situación, perdido en un lugar lleno de magia y gente extraña, cada año o cada día, solo para terminar en un baile, ya sea tomados de las manos o saltando, esta canción era su último y más preciado recuerdo. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? Por qué siempre lo olvidaba...

El albino sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban –No digas algo tan vergonzoso de esa manera... Eras joven... de hecho aun lo eres- Lo regaño con la mirada.

-Pero lo harás?- Pregunto nuevamente, su voz parecía levemente esperanzada. Mientras buscaba esos ojos azules.

El otro no respondió, pero miro tiernamente a su acompañante y cerró los ojos juntando sus labios en un dulce beso. El moreno sintió que su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo solo para sincronizarse con el del albino, quería que este momento durara para siempre, arrancar el reloj del cuello del chico y romperlo para que fuera como todos los demás en esa habitación, o al menos retroceder el tiempo Pero no podía, cada segundo representaba un recuerdo, y volver el tiempo sería eliminar esa historia, de que servía alargar este instante si va ha acortar otro... Lamentablemente la canción estaba muriendo lentamente en sus oídos, y ya no podía sentir el peso de otros labios sobre los suyos.

Respiro profundo mientras abría sus ojos, al principio lo único que vio fue blanco, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, bajo un segundo intento logro distinguir un rostro que se separaba del suyo, la luz aun era muy brillante y sus sentidos se sentían adormecidos.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- respondió el albino mientras acariciaba de forma descuidada el pelo del moreno.

-Usted me beso verdad?- pregunto buscando los ojos del otro.

-Y que hay con eso, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago- se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba nuevamente, solo que esta vez en vez de besarlo en los labios le dio besos en el cuello. 

-Killua me haces cosquillas- sonrió el moreno mientras se sentaba –Por cuanto rato dormí?-

-No mucho...- respondió viendo de forma desinteresada su reloj.

Se encontraban en el mismo prado en el que había despertado la primera vez, sin darse cuenta, el moreno miro hacia atrás en busca de algo.

-De nuevo el mismo sueño?- pregunto el albino, mientras abrazaba al descuidado pelinegro. Provocando que este temblara en sus brazos –Idiota, deberías cuidar mejor tu salud, te dije que salieras con tu chaqueta- le regaño mientras ponía su propia chaqueta en los hombros de un confundido moreno mas no hizo ningún comentario -Será mejor que volvamos, está haciendo frio y el sol se está poniendo- Ignorando el comportamiento atípico de su compañero el cual por lo general hablaba hasta por los codos se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al otro para que se parara.

-Neee... Killua que hacías mientras estaba dormido?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba el brazo del albino solo para ver como se sonrojaba.

-Idiota no preguntes esas cosas, a ti que más te da- 

El moreno estuvo a punto de volver a mirar atrás cuando sintió los dedos del otro en su mentón.

-Hey, estoy aquí... No es necesario que busques a nadie más- susurro mientras obligaba a que el moreno lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo siento tienes razón... ya sabes ese sueño...- se mordió el labio al ver como el otro fruncía el ceño. Con ambas manos tomo la cara del albino para acércalo a su rostro y poder besarlo, haciendo que la expresión del otro se ablande y un nuevo rubor aparezca en sus mejillas.

-Idiota muévete ya- una vez que se separo del moreno le regaño mientras le daba pequeños empujones.

Nuevamente estaban caminado uno al lado del otro, sumergidos en un silencio agradable mientras el cielo cambiaba sus tonalidades. Gon estaba a punto de tomar la mano del albino cuando notó que en su muñeca izquierda aun esta la muñequera verde agua con vuelos, simplemente sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos con el mayor, mientras en su mente sigue sonando su melodía favorita. 

Sin darse cuenta empieza a tararear la canción, el albino lo mira de reojo y sonríe apretando un poco más la mano del otro.

Me pregunto: ¿Quien estará soñando ahora? será que Killua siempre fue parte de mi sueño o será que yo soy parte del sueño de Killua... 

Realmente no importaba si era otro sueño, o si incluso nunca hubiera despertado, mientras estuviera junto al albino todo estaría bien.

Fin


End file.
